


At a loss of words

by Marama



Series: Fanfics filled with Randomness [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is quiet for once, Alternate Universe - College/University, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas is way too curious, Though some things are already decided, Vote on Ships, Voting in the comments, just hold your horses, please, plus characters, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marama/pseuds/Marama
Summary: Alex walks into the building wearing a scarf, it covers his mouth and he just walks in like normal, he is really quiet for most the day... suspicious...simple summary:A is a person with a mouth filled with words and suddenly goes quiet, B and his friends find that this loudmouth finally goes quiet... funny but suspicious, curiousity hits em, and surprise, A lost his voice... Chaos? Yes, lots of chaosProbably won't update that much due to A Genderswap disaster? still being in the making.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic, kill me, i'm more of an artist, so this just hurts my insides...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sucks, well for one and some curious peeps

Here's Marama, back again, here to devour all your friends, with no trace of bone, it's like a piece of stone.

 

Yeah, your friendly neighbourhood artist is here to kill your day, with a piece of horrible writing, enjoy my suffering

* * *

 

  * I'm not a writer
  * if i was, i would not be here
  * i will post art within the story to make it more fun
  * children calm down
  * i show pain
  * i show pain
  * i show pain
  * enjoy my suffering
  * Very cliche




	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Alex, quiet as ever, claims to be clever, but no that's a dream?, maybe that's what it seems...
> 
>  
> 
> *suffers in the corner*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm your first chapter, don't mind the artist, they are enjoying life rn, good job

School, some people enjoy it while some are't really into it... chaos starts

* * *

 

College, it has a certain ring to it that makes it seem fun, but sometimes that isn't the exact case... This certain college is owned by a wealthy man, who happens to be the principal... the college resembles a weirdly huge cottage made with bricks and logs, with fine details that make it stand out from the boring city that surrounds it, plants are scattered all over the domain, growing from shrubs to giagantic spruce trees.

But today was really weird,for once it's quiet and silence is all you can really hear, Curious, lettuce take a closer look shall we?

* * *

 

Alexander Hamilton, A familiar name, it was an name so easily remembered that it has been featured in the newspaper quite a lot of times, Why? usually for how be manages to build up confidence to share his opinion, not backing down from expressing his opinion, which usually leads to opinion wars (the last one was 3 days ago, new record!) but this time he is quiet, too quiet.

On the other hand lied Thomas Jefferson, another familiar name, it was a name that has been on the newspaper for actually being one of the core problems of these wars, just like Alex, he isn't going to back down a challenge, which also starts these wars against these two students... always chaos lingers around but something's off this time, really off, 

 

It all started at with curiousity

* * *

Hamilton was walking around the block, holding many books that were filled to the edges of the paper with writing and assignments, he was walking to his next class that happened to be in the school building which he was previously in, but he wanted to grab some fresh air before he slides back into his corner of over-working his arm into a coma, his day was going peacefully until he finally reached the front doors... but not too far from the doors was his rival, which he wanted to avoid... but it's near impossible to avoid someone with friends surrounding them, allowing them to easily see and take in their appearance and just easily embarrass the victim.

This is going to be a long day, This phrase replayed in his mind until a certain person took their mind off it for quite a while

 

Jefferson was chattering away with his group of friends until one of them mumbled "Hey Thomas, ain't that the gremlim?" as he started to point to the small man that was walking near by, chuckling slightly, he started to walk to the tiny man before being literally behind him, allowing him to turn his victim to face him head on, but something was strange... they ignored it anyways and chuckled at the smaller man "Oh look, there's an ant around here"... 

Hamilton wasn't in the mood, especially with the loss of voice... all he could do was stare at his rival with pure hatred, with his eyes filled with nothing but rage, but he can't yell or shout without there being a problem in the way, "I just gotta survive till the end of the day" his mind convinces him, but who knows what may happen today

 

"Ello? Antsshole are you listening? have you gone deaf from all your blabbering?" Jefferson questioned, but all Hamilton did was stare deeply, it was not only un-satisfying due to know actual reaction, but it was unusual to say the least, "At a loss of words huh? never thought a blabbermouth like you could actually do that" Jefferson said, but still no reaction came out within the man, just a simple sigh escaped and with that, a 'great' idea popped into their mind... and with that said, a huge slam shattered through the hallways as books suddenly hit the wooden ground, and paper covered in ink started flying everywhere... most students turned their heads to the source of the noise and started giggling behind their hands while some nearly jumped out of their skins due to the sudden noise, but it did earn a couple of laughs and embarrassment for Hamilton, but... All Hamilton did was stare at his hands that were covered in ink, and bits of blood that appeared after some of the paper caused paper cuts to appear, thankfully most of the ink was not on the palms and were instead on the other side, close call...

but it didn't stop Hamilton from falling forwards due to the stench that laid on his hands, one rule Blood and Ink don't mix no mater how much you try, more giggles came from other students as they passed by the incident, it was surely a sight to see to say the least, but still no words moved out of their mouths, causing some type of curiousity to spark up... but before investigations could be held...

 

The first chapter ended!

 


	3. Writing class (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters share the first class of the day, and get paired up. let's just say both of them suffer silently

All you could here was giggles and laughter, that was until the bell furiously rang, signalling it was time to head up to class.

* * *

 

The bell woke Hamilton from his cold gaze, his skin was touching the freezing floor before he bolted up and quickly started picking up the books and papers that scattered the floors, it was sickening, not only was there so much to pick up, their hands also were still covered in droplets of blood and ink, which still smelled horrible, Like i've said once in the past, BLOOD AND INK DO NOT MIX, and it also damaged the covers of books and crumpled the pages and also left stains that would soon sink into the covers/paper

Jefferson was starting to walk away, with a smile crawling up his face but it quickly faded out of reality as he remembered that both of them share the same exact class in the morning, and they only thing that seperated them from their fates was a table occupied by two other students, and boy did they hate them, Jefferson and Hamilton always fought each other, if it was in the classroom of not, they would either start a silent war while class was in session or go all out after school, and by now, those two innocent students would love to snap their necks. 

His pace went slower, as he let his mind get consumed in thoughts, but it all went down when Hamilton walked past, shooting a glance as he walked by, they suddenly started a silent war of insults at each other, this went on for 5 minutes until Hamilton darted off to class with Jefferson following not to far behind... THEY WERE LATE

* * *

 

They both finally made it to the door, sweating as they had to go through 3 hallways and 3 sets of stairs, yes, this weirdish cottage/school building was massive, it had 3 floors, not inculding the attic where gangs usually meet up and teat stuff to pieces, and a couple of buildings that were not connected to it, such as the green house owned by the Schuylers, well not owned, but it was filled with plants that they have grown, and if anyone messed with them... it isn't a great experience

With no choice but to step in, Hamilton walks in as quietly as possible, but it doesn't work, as the door is oldish, and when it opens, it makes a huge noise because of the metal bits haven't been oiled for quite a while... so they have to both walk in or they are going to cause more distractions to the class, which can lead to horrible aftermaths, so they both walk in, Their teacher, Philip Schuyler, stares them down, his eyes literally say "Meet me after class, both of you" 

Nice, already in trouble

Find out what happens in pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have lost this bit 3 times, and had to re write it 3 times so i'm sorry if it sucks, but i don't want to continue on this bit no longer... so sorry if it ended suddenly


	4. Writing class (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramaqueens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you enjoy my writing? Thanks, though visual art is more of my style than writing...

Hamilton walked quickly to his desk that was covered in ink caused by pen accidents, and carvings that were marked by previous students that used this desk aswell

(in this specific class, people are assigned to seats, so everyone is put in the most greatest way possible, so no fights and problems stir up too much)

A lady that sat right beside him was a girl named Eliza Schuyler, one of the teacher's daughters, she was from one of the most richest families around here, which also lead to her supposedly popularity, but even if she was rich and popular, she still was a motherly, kind figure that has nearly a heart of pure gold, which many people try to capture, which failed most of the times, making her a lucky catch if you fell in love with each other... but she isn't as hard as her older sister... but we will get into details later. Alex couldn't say he didn't have the slightest crush on the woman, she was beautiful, with or without makeup, and was pretty fun to be around, but he sadly knew that he couldn't grab the attention of someone of that high standard (Or could he?)

* * *

 

Jefferson did the same, walking to his desk while watching Hamilton closely, but he noticed the blush crawling up his face as he stared at the woman that sat near by... Eliza Schuyler was who he was looking at, Most people had a crush on at least one of the Schuylers, but he never thought that Hamilton would, especially since he never really shown any romance to others except one of his close friends, he was spying on them until the teacher finally spoke

"Okay class, this week's assignment is a pair project, don't question my decision or you're going to detention, Got it?" his voice was sharp and serious, showing that this week's project isn't going to be one to joke around about, "I'll be pairing you guys up with the person you hate the most, because you guys are in college, stop acting like unwanted children" 

Hamilton and Jefferson looked at each other, they were enraged and disgusted by this decision, that they nearly were about to argue against this decision until they remembered that they are already wanted at the end of this lesson, so they both decided to just accept their fates... (though i never said they couldn't except their fates right after this class)

"Okay, James Reynolds.... with Eliza Schuyler..."the voice started to fade out until two specific names were called out "Alexander Hamilton... and Thomas Jefferson", everyone knew that this was going to end in failure (or would it?)

* * *

 

The two walked two each other, staring at each other with anger lurking in his eyes, but something was different about one of them, Hamilton didn't protest or do anything... or even speak throughout the while they looked at each other.

 

Hamilton held a note book and pens between his fingers, spinning the pen around his fingers while he held the note book close to his chest, he snuggled his head into the scarf while writing down... something, it's kind of hard to understand what someone's writing when you're not the one actually writing

* * *

 "I swear, I will end your life if you ruin this" Jefferson snarled, being serious "You got that?" You said, staring Hamilton down while they scribbled something down on the pages, he repeated himself "I said, You got that?" Whatever he was scribbling down was then shoved into Jefferson's face, with one word inked onto it, "Yup"

Jefferson was terribly confused, Why isn't this man speaking? what the hell?, These thoughts were clogging up his mind until the sounds of scribbling woke him back up, Hamilton was writing something else down, while snuggling his head against the wool scarf that was wrapped around his neck and face again, 

It was cute.

Wait what?

(note: Jefferson did not call em cute, though if you want it to be that way... He...hehehehe)

Hamilton threw the book at his face, snickering behind his scarf while using his hands to cover up the noise, but the pen stabbed his hand, causing a mumble to escape his lips as he dropped the pen... and it broke open due to someone stepping on it right after, causing ink to spill on that certain spot, a loud groan escaped their lips as they started to walk over and grab a ink covered cloth from their pockets (Hamilton always breaks his pens somehow, so don't question why he has a cloth for situations like this) and was about to clean up the un-needed mess until they "accidentally" fell into the the mess, inking their scarf... second time they have fallen over in 1 hour, you got to be kidding me.

Let's just say that Hamilton wanted to strangle whoever pushed them over after that, but "who" knows who it was...

 

Writing class was very silent, let's just say that everyone was relieved today, okay maybe not everyone, Eliza nearly punched someone today but everyone was relieved i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> YES I KNOW INK CAN'T POSION YA IF IT'S JUST A TINY AMOUNT, I JUST LOVE TO BE THE DRAMATIC TYPE, PLEASE DON'T LECTURE ME ABOUT THAT PEAS.
> 
>  
> 
> About this chapter
> 
> Do you liek my suffering?


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAH YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! well it is a chapter but i don't really care, Update tiem

It's Update time little children, i'm here to fill out some points about ships and other unessessary problems!

 

Ships is first

Hamliza and Jamilton

Lams

Jeggy

Mullete

Many more

 

Uh... Hamliza or Jamilton is basically on for voting, Lams is one-sided, because i don't want people to tear me to pieces... Jeggy is canon in this story (It's cute, don't eat me alive) Mullete is more of a background ship, so are the characters (Because my writing and ability to think doesn't remember how they act at all!) and yeah every other ship is up to everyone else because i'm bad at deciding.

Or there could be no ships at all... i may actually go down that route if i can't decide

 

 

and this was a useless chapter, thanks for reading... pictures may be coming soon hehehehe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how you like? leave something please, it builds up confidence


End file.
